


The Life

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 20:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having retired from the hunter life, Cas and Dean bought a house together down the street from Sam and his family. They share a bed and a bank account but Dean is still in denial about the nature of their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Life

Everybody says you can never get out of the life. But somehow they had managed it. Sam waited until the third time Krissy got to a case before them before sitting Dean down to talk about it.

“Garth says there are more than enough hunters out there handling thing” he had said. “I think we can relax a little if we want to.” Dean had been crabby about it at first, but when Sam got accepted into an accelerated law program with a scholarship, Dean had quietly agreed to split rent on a house near campus. Cas got a job teaching physics at the local highschool, and Dean worked as a mechanic down at the repair shop on the corner. They went out on hunting jobs less and less, and eventually took out a mortgage on the house. They’d been there for less than a year when Sam moved in with his girlfriend. Within three years of leaving the hunting scene, Sam had passed the bar, gotten a job with a great local firm, married his girlfriend, and bought his own house.

Now, fully ten years later, Dean and Cas were still living in the old 3-bedroom house around the corner from the repair shop. One bedroom had a fish tank and a bunk bed for when Sam’s kids Ellie and Robert spent the night. The second bedroom had the best lighting, so that’s where Cas set up his desk, endlessly piled high with homework to grade. The third bedroom was upstairs in the corner of the house. It had a king size memory foam mattress and an attached bathroom. The towels in the bathroom were forest green, and there were 7 different bottles of shampoo and body wash in the shower.

Just now, Sam and Jen were pulling up on the driveway to drop off the kids. They did this once a week for date night, and Dean and Cas were more than happy to watch them for the night. The kids came bursting through the door first and ran straight to their uncle.

“Uncle Dean look what I did in school!!!” Ellie shoved a crumpled piece of paper into Dean’s hand. She didn’t wait for a response as she took off down the hall after Robert who was shouting something about the new ping pong table that Uncle Cas had bought for the basement. Dean was unfolding the drawing as Sam and Jen came through the door. It was a drawing of two men, one with dark hair and a white suit and one with blonde hair and tuxedo. The dark haired one had a giant sparkly ring on his left hand and a tiara on his head. The drawing had the words “My Two Uncle’s Wedding” scrawled across the page in orange crayon.

Dean’s face flushed and he looked up angrily at Sam. “Come on Sammy, are you still telling them that Cas and I are…. Are married?” Sam rolled his eyes. “It’s not hard to jump to that conclusion, Dean.” Grumbling, Dean took the picture and begrudgingly stuck it to the fridge with a pizza hut magnet. Jen followed him into the kitchen and pulled out a list of “reminders” that she knew they wouldn’t need. At that moment, Cas came walking in wearing gym shorts and a t-shirt and holding a washcloth over his knee. He pulled a Band-Aid out of the drawer by the sink and sat down on a bar stool. “What happened to you?” asked Jen.

“I was TRYING to take a shower and Dean’s shampoo rack fell down and cut my leg.” He pouted as he applied the Band-Aid to the cut on his knee. “Why do we even HAVE all those bottles, Dean?” He continued. “I’ve told you a hundred times you can just use my body wash.”

“I don’t like lavender” Dean huffed as he took a frozen pizza out of the freezer.

“Looks like you two have got this under control” Sam laughed at them from where he stood at the front door. Jen gave up on reading the reminder list and came back around the counter to take Sam’s arm. They shouted goodbye to Ellie and Rob and then they were gone. Dean took Jen’s list and dropped it on the end table by the couch, right next to the stack of books that Sam had “discreetly” left there last time they were over. Titles such as “Embracing Yourself,” “Coming Out,” and “How To Learn your Spouse’s Love Language” were collecting dust alongside the lamp they had taken from the bunker.

Later that night, the kids settled down on the living room floor to watch their favorite movie, and Cas and Dean sat on the couch behind them like they always did. Ellie fell asleep almost immediately and Dean found himself dozing off as well, his head resting contentedly against Cas’s shoulder. He smiled to himself as he realized for the hundredth time that this was really his life, this was really his family, and nobody was going to take that away from him ever again.

Everybody says you can never get out of the life. Maybe that’s because they stopped trying too soon.


End file.
